All I've Got
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Timmy's got nobody and he believes he's better off dead, but Sparky returns to stop him from ending it all and shows Timmy that he's the one who will always be there for him and be the one to love and care for him, and be the fairy dog that will make sure Timmy never experiences pain and depression again.


**Hey guys. It's time for another Fairly Oddparents story, staring my favorite and cuddly fairy dog. After rewatching some episodes of season 9, I had to write another story involving Timmy and Sparky, to show off how adorable these two are together and really show the bond two true best friends have, as well as what Sparky means to Timmy and well, what he also means to me, along with his Anti-Fairy version too. Hope you guys enjoy this new story. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers!**

* * *

 **~All I've Got~**

Timmy Turner was racing up the stairs and escaping the homicidal wrath of his psychotic and murderous babysitter Vicky, who was chasing after him with both a chainsaw and flamethrower, as he managed to dodge all of the streams of fire and avoid being cut down by the monster that was his babysitter, seeing his bedroom up ahead with the door open. Finally, sanctuary.

Vicky had gotten so much worse now as his babysitter, and she had gone from just a sadistic bully who forced him to do work while she watched television and got money from his idiot parents, and has become basically transformed into a psychotic serial killer that becomes enraged over the smallest thing and references every horror movie before she attempts to murder him. And yet, his parents still didn't notice or didn't seem to care how evil Vicky truly was.

"Get back here, twerp! I want to know if you've ever heard of the movie Saw!" Vicky screamed in such a murderous tone, sawing the banister with the chainsaw and chasing after Timmy, as the poor child screamed in terror at the horror he's seeing.

Finally, he managed to reach his sanctuary and slammed the door as fast as possible, activating the anti-Vicky security system. The system electrocuted Vicky and left her unconscious on the floor, with the chainsaw falling from her hands and proceeding to saw up the downstairs on it's own. Feeling immense relief, Timmy walked over to his bed and collapsed into his pillow, weeping his heart out in sorrow.

His life was nothing but living hell now. Not only was Vicky back and more evil than ever, but now his parents were becoming even more neglectful and hinted they truly don't love him, and see him as a burden. Vicky wasn't even hiding her true colors, yet they still didn't care and refused to come to his aid. He absolutely felt no love for either of his parents. Neither of them seemed to care in the slightest, since they both wanted a daughter. Heck, his mother wouldn't even feed him anymore, and even worse, they even forget his name. His own name for crying out loud!

And to add insult to injury, his school and social life were just as bad. Chester and AJ and everyone of his friends have pretty much abandoned him, Mr. Crocker's just failing him constantly and always out to destroy him and claim his fairies. He really was nothing but a social outcast and reject now to everyone. Even his own fairy godparents, who he viewed more as his actual parents had also abandoned him.

"Why am I such an unwanted mistake?! Even Cosmo and Wanda left me for little miss perfect!" Timmy cried, soaking his pillow in tears and remembering how his only true family left him for another. "Damn you, Chloe..."

He hated Chloe for what happened and Jorgen for forcing him to share his fairies with her. Chloe was little miss perfect and the girl who could do no wrong. She was loved by everyone, including his parents and godparents. It hurt so much. The heartbreak he felt at hearing his godparents ditch him for Chloe destroyed him and it was pretty much the final straw. Since Poof was born, they slowly become neglectful and even abusive towards him, like when they become "scary fairies" to teach him a lesson, aka traumatize him for life and nearly kill him. And just for sadistic pleasure, have Tootie, his mummified parents, and saber-toothed tigers with night vision chase him. It was a surprise he didn't have a heart attack from that nightmare.

But yeah, his own godparents didn't give a damn about him anymore. It was always Chloe on their minds now and it's like now when he does need them, they end up losing their wands, or they're doing something with Chloe. It was no longer the love he felt from them. Chloe had pretty much replaced him and they loved her more than they do him now, like when they left him to be nearly eaten by mole people at the center of the Earth. Some godparents they are.

"Chloe, you were the final nail in the coffin. I ought to just wish I was never born." Timmy said to himself, sniffing and letting the tears run freely down his cheeks. "Maybe the whole universe would be better off without me if I just die."

Not only did Chloe pretty much take Cosmo and Wanda away from him, but she also made him seem even more worthless and unwanted, if that was even possible. She has the best life a child could ask for, and everyone in town just loves and adores her. She's the girl who can do no wrong, yet she always outclasses him to such a sad degree, that she literally makes him insignificant.

Timmy Turner was alone, unloved, unwanted, and truly nothing more than a burden on the whole world. It would be better for everyone if he just died and no one had to deal with him now. He opened the drawer to his nightstand and removed the Magic Muffin, it would grant him one rule free wish. He could probably wish himself never existed, or even wish himself dead here and now. It would be a quick and painless death. Nobody would care and his parents would probably just throw his lifeless body on the side of the road.

"Goodbye cruel world, you won't miss me." Timmy Turner said, moving the muffin closer towards his mouth and getting ready to bite down on the muffin when suddenly...

The window suddenly shattered as a familiar yellow flash came towards him, flying through the open window. It was Sparky, Timmy's precious fairy dog and only best friend and companion.

"Don't do it, Timmy! I'm here for you!" Sparky shouted, jumping onto Timmy and pulling his boy into a tight and loving hug. Timmy eagerly hugged his best friend back, dropping the muffin onto the bed and sobbing into the magical fairy dog's loving furry arms.

"Sparky, you came back! You came back for me!" Timmy breathed out between choked moans and sobs, hugging Sparky tighter and tighter, and snuggling into his loving embrace. Sparky's loving and gentle blue eyes looked deep into the innocent blue eyes of his owner, feeling such sorrow in them.

"The fairy pound Jorgen put me in wasn't strong enough to keep me locked up! I wasn't going to let some jail stand in the way of me loving you!" Sparky replied happily, licking Timmy's face and wiping away all of his tears and laughing happily.

Timmy could only smile as he felt just a small amount of happiness and love in his heart for Sparky. He was the only one who truly loved him now, but when he was taken away from him, it shattered his heart and his world. He cried and cried for weeks on end since Sparky's departure, though both Cosmo and Wanda simply ignored his cries.

"Hey, Timmy, you met little miss perfect? She was annoying the crud out of me and I had to avoid her like a trip to the vet!" Sparky replied, sticking his tongue out in disgust and showing his distain for such a perfect girl. "Even if you got to share fairies with her, she'll never be my owner. You're my owner, now and forever."

Sparky's commitment and loyalty to him was so incredible, almost as if it was too good to be true. Even he can't stand such a perfect and happy go luck brat like her? It was comforting to know that Sparky wouldn't abandon him now, even if he's about to make one of the biggest decisions of his life now. But he would at least get to say goodbye to his best friend and the final one to love him.

"Goodbye, Sparky, I love you." Timmy replied in a sad tone of voice, resuming his crying and picking the muffin back up again, as Sparky looked at him with concern.

"Goodbye? Are you going somewhere?" Sparky asked with worry in his tone, he was hoping it wasn't what he was thinking. He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"To a place where I can find peace. Sparky, I'm going to use the muffin to wish myself dead and do the whole universe the biggest favor." Timmy replied, before looking at the horrified look on his fairy dog's face. "But I'm happy that I got to say goodbye to you, Sparky. Thank you for everything." He said, as he got ready to eat the muffin.

"Timmy, don't do it! You can't die!" Sparky cried out, tears visible in his blue eyes and smacking the muffin away from Timmy, before pulling the child tightly into his arms and hugging him extremely tight, almost protectively. "Why do you want to die? That's insane that you want to give up everything! You've got so much to live for!"

Timmy only scoffed at Sparky's remark, but the fairy dog stretched his body out and wrapped it completely around Timmy, letting only his face remain uncovered. He was definitely giving his owner a really special kind of embrace and holding onto him really tight, showing his love for Timmy and hugging him even tighter and tighter, as he quickly went to face Timmy, pressing their faces together and tightening his grip on the child.

"Timmy's that crazy talk. You're loved by so many people." Sparky responded, laying down in the bed with his precious owner in his embrace. "Dying would make everybody sad, mostly me."

"Am I, Sparky?" Timmy replied sarcastically and laughed a little bit, before facing his worried friend. "Sparky, I'm an unwanted mistake in this world. Nobody on this Earth or universe for that matter gives a damn about me. My parents don't care leaving me in the care of a monster such as Vicky and they really do see me now as nothing more than a burden, Mr. Crocker makes my school life a constant living hell, my friends have all abandoned me and made me feel more alone and dead inside, even my godparents have abandoned me for little miss perfect. I'm not even their godchild anymore and Chloe really shows how much of a wasted space I truly am. Face it, Sparky, I'm better off dead."

Sparky grit his teeth in such intense anger. How dare these people do this to him. His parents and his godparents are such horrible pieces of trash. This Chloe girl, she really makes his blood boil now. She really just has to come in and steal the show from this precious bundle of joy. What did he ever do to deserve such trash in his life? Absolutely nothing, that's what! He would rip the crud out of Timmy's parents, Vicky, Mr. Crocker, and Chloe. He'd also report Cosmo and Wanda to the fairy council and make sure they never take a job again! It's unforgivable to abandon and forsake this boy. This boy was given life and all they want to do is ruin it. No more.

"That couldn't be further from the truth, Timmy!" Sparky replied warmly, kissing Timmy gently on his cheek and licking him, making the boy blush. "You're not an unwanted mistake to me. To me, you're everything and the true bundle of happiness and love that truly deserves everything in this world and deserves to live such a peaceful and happy life. Your parents and godparents might not care about you, but I do and I love you more than any of them ever could combined. They all have no idea of the incredible gift they received in you and they're just ungrateful monsters, that's all. Even if this whole world is out to get you, I won't let any of them near your precious face, my Timmy. Trust me. I'll be the one who loves and protects you always." Sparky replied tenderly, licking Timmy's face some more.

"But even you'll leave me." Timmy insisted, feeling touched by Sparky's words, but still filled with doubt. It hurt Sparky to his core to see his precious owner like this. Why did this kid have to go through such hell as this? Why?

"Never in a million years will I leave you, Timmy. I love you too much to ever leave your side." Sparky replied, pulling Timmy even closer to him and squishing their bodies together. Oh wow, Timmy was just so precious. He couldn't imagine why the world had it out for him and to destroy him. To Sparky, Timmy could do no wrong. He was more perfect than Chloe any day.

"Sparky, I've got no family and no one to love me, except you. How can I continue living being so hated and unwanted?" Timmy cried out, hugging Sparky just as tight and resting his head against his furry head and snuggling up to him.

Sparky didn't care if he was the only one who loved Timmy, because he was going to love him damn it! Timmy didn't need this. He didn't need parents like these, neglectful and uncaring pieces of trash like Cosmo and Wanda, around horrible jerks that want to ruin his life, and he didn't need to live in such a hate-filled city like this. Timmy needed a new change and one for the better.

He would take Timmy and be his family. He didn't care what the Da Rules said about it, because he was going to do it and he'd bury the council if they intervened in the matter. He would adopt Timmy and take him in, and be his parent, friend, guardian, companion, and angel. He would love Timmy like no other and give him a brand new life and make sure that Timmy will never be sad again. This child was only ten and he didn't need to suffer any longer.

"I will take you and adopt you, Timmy. I will be your parent and love you like no other can." Sparky replied, as Timmy gasped at the confession and looked at Sparky with his blue eyes wide. "Trust me. I won't allow you to be hurt any longer and make sure that you're always with me and never alone again. Timmy, I love you and I will always love you. I may not be the sharpest dog out there, but I will do whatever it takes to love you and be the one to love you and make you happy forever. I will love you, Timmy. I will love you."

Timmy only looked at Sparky in awe and shock. The words that came from Sparky's mouth were unbelievable. His fairy dog was talking about adopting him and giving him the promise of a brand new life? It was so insane, yet at the same time Sparky's words sounded so honest. Sparky was serious about taking him away from all this and giving him a new life. Sparky valued his life that much and was willing to become his parent to love him? It was crazy, but even so, Timmy felt happy at the idea of being loved.

"Sparky, are you actually serious about all that?" Timmy questioned, still processing everything the fairy dog had unleashed and feeling his heart beating a few ticks faster.

"As serious as I am when driving the car." Sparky replied with a smirk, lifting his star tail up and ready to take them away from all this. "Just hang onto me and I'll take us someone where we can be happy, always."

Before Sparky could do whatever he was going to do, Timmy grabbed the fairy dog's tail and looked at Sparky with a touched expression on his face, as he grabbed the muffin and looked at Sparky and than at the muffin, as he grabbed the fairy dog's paw and grasped it tightly, before taking a deep breath.

"If we're really going through with this, then let's use this and really take advantage of this rule free wish." Timmy replied, tossing the muffin into his mouth and eating it, before spitting in disgust from the muffin's horrible taste. "Bleck! I wish for a new life with Sparky as my parent and guardian!" He shouted, becoming engulfed by a golden light with Sparky.

Then, a massive explosion of pink magic engulfed both of them, and then spread out of the house and expanded rapidly in size, granting the wish. Timmy held onto Sparky tightly, and saw the fairy dog smiling warmly at him, as he smiled back in return and kisses Sparky on the cheek, as they both smiled at each other and held each other tightly, bracing for whatever happens next now.

"I love you, Sparky. Thank you for loving me." Timmy muttered out, kissing Sparky on his nose and hugging him even tighter and tighter, feeling Sparky shed tears of joy at the boy he loved more than anything. "With you, I feel the most wanted and loved."

"I love you too, Timmy. Remember, Timmy, you'll always be loved by me." Sparky whispered, kissing Timmy on the cheek and licking him some more. "Remember, I'll love and protect you. Just stay with me and you'll be loved always."

With love in their hearts and Timmy's sorrow fading away, the two clung onto each other tightly, and whispered that they loved each other, getting engulfed in a bright flash of light with their wish about to be competed. The new world they enter will be one where Timmy shall always be free and happy, without the nightmare of his former life ever to rear it's ugly head again. Even if Sparky wasn't dad material, he would be do his best and make this new life with Timmy the best life ever.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And that ends a really emotional story here, my friends. Now why did I write this? Well, part of the reason is because of the characters being flanderized, which is at it's absolute worst in season 10. Timmy's parents used to be dishonest and stupid and would leave him with Vicky while they went on trips without him, but still would show their love and care towards Timmy, especially at the end of Channel Chasers. Well, now with the show, it shows they really don't even love him anymore and view him more as a burden. They're even more neglectful now and even Timmy's Mom admits she doesn't feed her own son and Vicky's evil has only increased. As for Cosmo and Wanda, it really started out with Poof and them becoming neglectful towards Timmy and even abusive as seen in the episode "Lights Out", but it now comes down to Timmy can't even depend on them because they've lost their wands, or they really just don't give a damn about him anymore. They basically show how they don't care about him anymore and left him for little miss perfect. To just get away from Chloe, they poof him to the center of the Earth and let mole people nearly kill him. Yeah, some godparents they are. And also, because I feel that Sparky truly does love Timmy more than anything and he probably would take on the parental role and love Timmy and make him happy like no one else could. Sparky might not be that smart, but I feel he would have Timmy's best interests at heart and love him always. And Sparky actually proved more useful than Cosmo and Wanda, especially when Cosmo ends up washing their wands three times. He'd honestly make a better parent to Timmy now. Anyway, please feel free to review, and let me know what you thought of this story. See you guys later! BeastlyBat93, signing out!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUSNEN! :)**


End file.
